1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a child training bathroom toilet and, more particularly, the invention relates to a child training bathroom toilet which captures a child's attention thereby facilitating the quick and efficient potty training of that child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The anticipated arrival of a new baby is a joyous time for most couples. As the expectant mother's belly swells, an expectant father might help out by transforming his den or office into a newly decorated nursery. As diapers, bottles, and other accessories are purchased, birthing classes are attended and books are read, the coming birth is made all the more meaningful with each passing day. Friends, grandparents-to-be and other family members give thoughtful advice to the expectant parents and baby showers are thrown honoring the blessed event. Although the birth or adoption of a baby is a joyous time, nothing can fully prepare parents for the hard work involved once the baby is actually born. While children are an incredible joy, getting through the first few years of a baby's development can be extremely difficult. Fevers and tempers brought on by colic and teething can render parents concerned and frustrated while sleepless nights spent rocking a restless infant can leave them exhausted. However, snuggling a baby close to one's heart, comforting them when thy cry, or seeing a toddler take their first few steps, makes all the pitfalls of parenting more than worthwhile. Over time, parents adjust to the schedules and needs of their newborns and sleepless nights and chaotic days give way to a more relaxed routine.
While the joys of parenting have never been disputed, there is one task in regards to a child's upbringing which can be quite challenging. Specifically, potty training a child can be a trying time for both the parent and the toddler. Coaching a child in the use of the potty, encouraging them when they have the occasional “accident” and wiping away tears when a child gets frustrated, are but a few of the many occurrences experienced by parents or caregivers of potty training toddlers. Most parents agree that the first step to potty training involves purchasing a potty seat. Similar in function to a standard toilet, potty seats are scaled appropriately for use by toddlers and typically feature a removable bowl for easy cleaning and maintenance. Although extremely practical items, encouraging a child to actually sit on the potty long enough to use the facilities, can be extremely difficult. As many parents and professionals would attest, most toddlers have relatively short attention spans. Because of this, sitting in the same place for extended periods, without squirming or attempting to get up, can be a daunting task for many little ones. Resulting in a child getting up from the potty before they have actually gone to the bathroom, this inability to sit still can make the task of potty training a child that much harder.